


Dancing on the Rooftops

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: Who knew that Chat Noir could dance?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dancing on the Rooftops

The city of Paris was fairly calm on this winter’s night. There was no snow, but a dry, chilly wind swept through the city, sending shivers through those who were still outside. Some wrapped their coats and scarves more tightly around them, while others simply rushed faster towards their destination.

Two Parisians, however, weren’t affected at all by this weather. Their suits were always comfortable, for what kind of magic costume would let its wearer freeze?

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting comfortably on a rooftop, one with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, with all of its lights on, cutting through the dark night sky. If they looked hard enough, they might even see the stars through the light pollution of the city.

But they weren’t looking at the stars. The heroes were looking at each other, deep in conversation.

“So, Bugaboo, what’s your favorite kind of dancing?”

“To watch or to do? And don’t call me Bugaboo.”

“To do! My purr-sonal favorite is the waltz.”

“Funny thing, actually - I can’t dance.”

Chat Noir appeared scandalized. “A fine Lady like you doesn’t know how to dance? This situation must be remedied at once!”

He stood up, and offered his hand to the still-sitting Ladybug. She giggled a bit, and took it. He easily pulled her to her feet, and placed his other hand on her waist.

“Put your hand on my shoulder, mademoiselle,” he gave a silly little smile.

“Now, this is the simplest waltz, it’s called the box step. I’m going to tell you what to do with your feet, and you do it as I tell you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Step back with your right foot. Good, step to the side with your left foot. Good, take you right foot and put it next to your left foot. Good, step forward with your left foot. Good, step to the side with your right foot. Good, now put your left foot next to your right. We’re back to where we started from! Can you do it on your own now?”

“I think so? Back with right foot, side with left, right by left, forward with left, side with right, left by right. I’m doing it!”

“You’re a quick learner, Bug! Let’s do it a few more times, okay?”

“Okay,” Ladybug performed the steps a couple more times.

“Now, we’re going to do that with a constant beat. Let’s go - 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4...” Chat’s counting became softer and softer as the dance went on, eventually fading out altogether.

“I’m doing it! I’m waltzing!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir were both smiling as they danced. They were bathed in the light from the city and the stars, and they waltzed until their only light was from the Eiffel Tower and the sky.


End file.
